Reading Lightning Thief
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Directly after the second Titan's war, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are asked to stay on Olympus, due to a box and letter. They, along with the 14 Olympians read the entire Percy Jackson Series. This is them reading Lightning Thief. Basically a PercyxNico reading the series story, minus changes listed in ch1. Mentions of sex, nothing explicit. PercyxThaliaxNico Familyness. RR&CC?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Directly after the second Titan's war, the children of the Big 3 are asked to stay on Olympus, due to a box and letter. Basically a PercyxNico reading the series story, minus changes listed in ch1._

_Things changed:_

_Gabe is alive and stalking Percy_

_Like, full blown extreme stalking and stuff._

_Nico and Thalia know_

_Nico and Percy are dating_

_They spent a lot of time together between BotL and TLO_

_The percabeth shit in TLO is Percy and Nico instead._

_Gabe was very abusive (sexual, physical, verbal)_

_Nico doesn't know_

_Thalia doesn't either_

_Percy is the Use_

_Percy and Nico have a Dom! Sub relationship, just no sex until the river_

_But Percy is still sarcastic, tactless, and teasing_

_Only, Nico is in charge of him (mostly health-wise and stuff)_

_Nico and Thalia have teasing nicknames for him (Seaweed Brain, Kelp head)_

_Nico also has serious/romantic/comforting nicknames from him (hun, babe, pet, love, sweetie, etc.) and he has a lot_

_Nico knows Percy's mortal point_

_So does Thalia_

_Not Annabeth _

_Percy spent most of his time on Ogygia thinking about Annabeth kissing him_

_That's when he realized he was gay. _

_He kissed nico for the first time right after nico suggested the river Styx_

_Nico went to Goode with Percy and Rachel_

_Rachel didn't kiss him_

_Nico tops_

_They first tried after Percy went in the river_

_Nico didn't think hades would hurt Percy_

_Percy doesn't get super pissed at/doesn't stop trusting nico then_

_Nico would use shadow travel to visit him every night during the war_

_Thalia, Percy, and Nico are like siblings (but dating)_

_For every year after TC nico aged 2 years and is now 15 (and aging normal again) thanks to the fates_

_Thalia is the only one who knew nico and Percy were a thing until the greatest underwater kiss_

_Annabeth was never more than a sister to Percy (beyond Aphrodite's magic that she admits to)_

_Annabeth was in love with Luke_

_She kissed Percy to try to distract herself from it_

_Nico knows all of that_

_Nico is taller than Percy or Thalia_

_Percy is taller than Thalia_

_Nico still had olive skin_

_He's more muscular than Percy_

_All three are more powerful than in the books_

_Thalia takes her vow more lightly than most hunters because "if Artemis can spend time on Olympus with her family, than I can spend time with my cousins who are like brothers to me, and do whatever (non romantic) stuff I want with them" and Artemis doesn't care_

_They're all very protective of each other_

_Little Percy has a lot of scars from Gabe_

_Gabe scares Percy more than Kronos ever did_

_The big three are really protective of their kids_

_No one minds PDA_

_Hera is a bit nicer once she knows Percy isn't with Annabeth_

_But Percy doesn't like her cause she insulted nico_

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, or my idea (well, the changes were), and anything in _**Bold is Rick Ridordan's. **_**Bold Italics is Author's Notes, **__and italics is all sorts of things._

The war had just ended. All of the demigods were leaving Olympus, but Percy, Thalia and Nico had stopped for a moment, just outside of the door to the throne room. They all took a moment to clear their heads, figuring out what had just happened. Thalia was the one to break the silence.

"Luke... He's gone? Used Annabeth's dagger?" she asked, tears threatening to fall.

Percy quickly rushed to hug her, "sorry, Thals. It was the only way."

Nico joined the hug, and the three took the time to appreciate the fact that the most important demigods in their lives were okay.

"Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo?" Zeus called from his throne, as the large brass doors opened.

"Yes, Lord Zeus?" Nico asked, wondering what the gods wanted this time.

"Your presences are required."

Thalia is the one to break the hug, and they step back into the room.

"A box and a letter have just appeared, and the letter is addressed to "All fourteen Olympians, Percy, Nico, and Thalia"." Hermes said.

"What's the letter, and what's in the box?" Thalia asked curiously.

"We haven't read the letter yet." Poseidon said.

Hermes grinned, "Here I go."

"_Dear everyone,_

_You have been gathered, or whatever you want to call it. Basically, you are all here to read five books, called the Percy Jackson Series. In the future, a man named Rick Riordan will write this series, which is all of Percy's adventures from his point of view, kept PG and some stuff in the later books is changed, so that homophobic fans are accepting of the series (Sorry Nico). I feel obligated to inform you all that after Mount St Helen, any romance between Percy and Annabeth is really Nico, but the author changed it. Also, Nico, Rachel did not kiss him, and there was never any romance between them._

_Read and enjoy. _

_Anonymous_

_PS: Guys, trust each other. Get passed your differences, accept each other. And Percy, when it comes up, tell them the truth. You'll understand._

"That was interesting…" Nico muttered.

"My entire life, and thoughts, read to my two best friends and the most powerful gods? Fuck…" Percy sighed.

"Hey hun, won't be that bad. I'll protect you from the big bad gods," Nico teased, kissing his boyfriend's nose.

"Gods, guys. No PDA with eternally-virgin cousin around," Thalia joked, not really caring.

"Right… Sorry," Nico blushed a bit, "Can somebody read the summary of the first book?"

Hermes picked up the top book in the box. "**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**."

**Percy Jackson is a normal twelve-year old boy (or so he thought), who is diagnosed with ADHD. His ADHD causes him to lack control and get into trouble over and over again. What Percy doesn't know is that his misbehavior may have something to do with him being a "half-blood"— the son of a human and a Greek god. Percy becomes aware of his true identity when he loses his mother and is sent to a "half-blood" camp. After being at camp, Percy discovers that his father is the Greek god Poseidon. Percy has become a pawn in a battle between the gods that may be the cause of World War III. Buy Percy is sent on a journey to the underworld to retrieve Zeus's stolen lightning bolt from Hades. Grover, the satyr, and Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, accompany Percy on the journey. If all goes well, their quest should restore peace on Mount Olympus (which is the 600th floor of the Empire State Building). On their journey to the underworld, they battle a variety of mythological beings and receive guidance from Percy's mother Sally and a centaur named Chiron. This fast-paced, engaging tale will easily capture and hold the interest of young adult readers from Percy's warning to the reader on page one until the surprise twist at the end. **

"Who's going to start?" Zeus asked.

"Are we all going to have to read?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"I guess I'll start…" He sighed.


	2. Vaporizing Algebra Teachers

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. If that ever changes, I'll let you know._

_And I've replied to every review at the end of the bottom AN _**in bold**

_I should mention, any reviews I get will be replied to in the next chapter I post, even if it wasn't review the chapter right before. I might reply to individual reviews, if I have something I need to ask them, but even then, there will be a response to every single review I get._

The trio of demigods sat on a comfortable, squishy couch, Percy in the middle.

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre Algebra Teacher**

Percy smirked as he read the chapter title, remembering the first monster he killed.

"Kelp-Head, don't vaporize your pre algebra teachers, vaporize English teachers." Thalia joked.

"Next time I vaporize a teacher, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice, Pinecone-Face," Percy laughed.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, Algebra is awesome," Nico joked, "or at least, our teacher is."

"Sure, Death Breath, sure…" Percy sighed.

"Read, Sea Spawn," Athena ordered.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-**blood**. **

"How do you feel about it now?" Poseidon asked his son curiously.

Percy shrugged and kept reading.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life.**

"It's not going to work," Thalia sang, grinning at her cousin.

"Thanks, Thalia."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in nasty, painful ways.**

The demigods winced, thinking of all of their near death experiences, and all of their friends who just died. The gods looked guilty, but shrugged it off.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.**

"If only it were fiction…" Demeter muttered, looking at the ruins of Mount Olympus

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages –if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Ya know, cuz, that's pretty good advice for a Kelp Head."

"Aw thanks. Such a compliment from a Pinecone Face means a lot to me."

**My name is Percy Jackson**

"Hi Percy Jackson, I'm Apollo and this is my brother Hermes," Apollo said, causing the demigods to laugh, and Artemis to roll her eyes.

**Until a few months ago I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"That sounds fun," Ares said sarcastically.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes," Nico and Thalia said.

**Yeah, you could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan –twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds fascinating," Athena commented. Everyone else simply looked at her.

**I know –it sounds like torture**

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Chiron, right?" Dionysus asked, looking up from his wine magazine.

"Mhm…" Percy muttered, lost in thought.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

The demigods smiled at the mention of their trainer.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool,**

"You wouldn't?" Nico asked.

"Not many middle school Latin teachers are…. Especially old ones," Percy said, still thinking about a threatening letter he had received earlier, when he and Nico stopped by his mom's apartment to tell her that the River had worked.

**but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hopes that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Jinx," Hermes informed the demigod.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See bad things happen to me on field trips, like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway**

All of a sudden, the entire Olympian council, along with the three most powerful demigods, possibly ever, burst into hysterical laughter.

"Babe, you never fail to impress me," Nico said, kissing his boyfriend.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Not that I don't _love_ this romance, but could we finish the chapter.

"Oh, stop being a spoilsport, love is a blessing, and these boys have one of the strongest loves since Helen and Paris." Aphrodite cooed, "possibly even stronger."

**And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked, not serious in the slightest.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Cuz, you're telling us these stories later, got it?" Thalia asked.

"Sir yes sir."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EW!" Artemis exclaimed in disgust, "who would eat that?"

"Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead klepto," Apollo informed her, mock seriously.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Nice way to describe your best friend," Nico laughed.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow his cover," Dionysus grumbled.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing was of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"WHAT?" Nico shouted.

"Wait for it…" Percy told him

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"That sucks," Ares grumbled.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter"**

**He dodges another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Percy…" Nico warned.

"I'm sorry. But at the time, with everything that happened after, it was valid. I know, I know… Don't hurt anyone unless in battle." Percy sighed, leaning on Nico.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front on his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff has survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," Athena said.

"I know now, Lady Athena."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age.**

"Who was it?"

"Rosalina... Swift? Yeah, Rosalina Swift, daughter of Apollo."

Apollo smiled sadly, "Rosalina… She had such a gift for music. Beyond any other children of mine. Her clarinet was like her baby. She never left it out of her sight, even in battle."

"How did she die?" Hephaestus asked.

"She died in battle. Took down the minotaur, and some Children-of-the-Moon with her beautiful silver dagger, though." Hermes informed him.

"One of my best Hunters, as it happens. Exceptionally close to Zoë, her death devastated her." Artemis sighed.

**He told us about the cravings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

"You? Finding school interesting? Our teachers would never believe me," Nico teased his boyfriend, kissing his nose lightly.

"Why do you always kiss my nose?" Percy asked curiously.

"You're nose is adorable, just like the rest of you, and tiny, unlike the rest of you, if you know what I mean," Nico grinned.

"Nico!" You can't just say that!" Percy blushed.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Percy shivered, and Nico kissed his forehead.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

Ares laughed, "Can't say I blame her."

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown**

"That poor mortal!" Hestia mumbled, looking down.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No, no, no! Percy, you're SEA Spawn. Nico is Devil Spawn."

"And what, you're Sky Spawn?"

"Whatever floats your boat… Well not really, since you're not the son of Poseidon, but whatever."

Percy just shook his head and laughed at his cousins.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she's made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to blow your cover, satyr," Dionysus groaned.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red.**

"Aw, poor Percy," Thalia joked.

**I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Course you did. You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for being, hun."

"No I'm not, not really."

"We're talking about this tonight, got it?"

"Okay, Nico."

"**That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

"**And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"I would be offended by that, but I know Chiron would have corrected you," Athena said.

"Yes, Lady Athena. Besides, all things considered, I would never make a mistake like that again."

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Well try living it," Hera retorted, to a book.

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Well that's one way to put it," Hades laughed.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"TAKE THAT!" Nico couldn't help but to cheer.

"Nico, this was four years ago…" Percy pointed out.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Horse ears, to be exact," Hera snorted.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made his disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieced with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Yep, happy note… Feeling the happiness," Poseidon said sarcastically.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like douses.**

"Boys are always doofuses," Artemis pointed out.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go –intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Oh, more than a thousand," Hestia said, looking fondly at her niece and nephews.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"Very philosophical, cousin." Apollo grinned.

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry," this guy pushed me so hard.**

"We only push because we believe, you know that, right sweetie?"

"Sure, Nico…"

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged up, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That does sound fun," Hestia said.

"It really was, Lady Hestia."

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No –he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He was…" Apollo said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Beautiful sight…" Ares said sarcastically.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

"Because my brothers were having hissy fits." Demeter said.

**We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

"Those things taste like crap," Thalia muttered.

"Thalia, language." Zeus warned.

"Sorry, dad."

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school –the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Percy, stop with the whole lack of self worth, please. You're amazing hun." Nico muttered into Percy's ear, kissing it gently afterwards.

"OH MY US! That's so cute! NEW OTP!" Aphrodite squealed.

"I'll regret asking, but what's OTP?" Percy asked.

"One true pairing. It's the term for the couple you ship more than anything.

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean –I'm not a genius."**

"Percy." Nico started, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Yes, Nico?" Percy asked softly.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop insulting the love of my life."

Percy blushed, and kissed his boyfriend.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"What deeper philosophical comments exist in this universe?" Hermes laughed.

"None, my dear brother, none at all," Apollo joked.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.**

Artemis, Hera, Hestia, and Athena all sat up straighter at that.

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Aww," Hera cooed.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends –I guess she's gotten tired of stealing from the tourists**

"She's not mine, I swear," Hermes reassured everyone as they stared at him.

**-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

The demigods all growled at her.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Eeew!" Aphrodite squealed in disgust.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"I wonder if that was because of your dad, or if it was as in a wave of anger…" Athena said.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Nico looked at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Nico. This was before I knew I was a demigod, before I knew my powers, before I could control them, and before I knew you. I know I'm not allowed to harm people outside of battle without your permission.

"Good boy, Pet," Nico murmured lovingly

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

"Woo! You go Kelp Head!" Thalia cheered.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she's been waiting for all semester.**

"**Now, honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Percy, young, naïve Percy… Have we taught you nothing?" Apollo asked.

"You never guess your punishment, ever." Hermes told him seriously.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No shit…" Nico said.

"Nico. Language."

"Yes, Father…" Nico sighed.

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"That might have worked if Grover could lie worth a damn." Percy said.

"Perseus, watch your language son."

"Ok, Dad."

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

Unable to resist, the demigods all started laughing, along with Apollo and Hermes.

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying.**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

Nico and Thalia both started muttering swearwords, trying not to be heard by their now-fatherly dads.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"And if that's not terrifying, I don't know what is." Nico admit.

"Then how are you the Dom?" Thalia asked.

"He asked me."

"Can we stop discussing my sex life and keep reading?" Percy blushed.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Nico subconsciously grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him onto his lap.

"Nico?"

"No, Pet, I'm not letting you go until you're safe.

"Nico, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Besides the point, Pet." Nico said, with a tone of finality that had Percy blushing and looking away, no longer arguing. "Good boy," he praised, kissing the older boy on the cheek.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Stupid Chiron…" Thalia muttered.

"Thals, I'm fine… even if Nico won't realize that. Can you convince him?" Percy ended up pleading.

"Nico, Percy is fine. He's here. The chapter title says he vaporizes her. He's safe, genius," Thalia told her cousin.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Son… She's a monster."

"I know that now!"

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Thalia looked at her oldest cousin in shock and worry , while her other cousin whimpered, holding the Sea child in his arms.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Hades looked at his son's lover. He had figured out who it was, and couldn't understand how the boy was alive.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

Poseidon paled, having just figured out who it was.

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

"What has the world come to? Percy Jackson doing the safe thing." Thalia laughed, trying to get her tense cousin to relax. It worked, until Percy kept reading.

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.  
**Nico pulled Percy closer to him and started muttering. "It's okay… You're safe. You're right here," as a mantra.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**I said, "I'll –I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"You never do," Thalia sighed.

"Such a Seaweed Brain," Nico agreed.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"AWESOME!" His cousins, Hermes, and Apollo cheered.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Why would that be worse?" Athena questioned indignantly, "my son wrote a very good book."

"Demigod, dyslexia, and reading don't go well," Percy smiled sheepishly.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human.**

"What? She wasn't? But that's exactly how ugly my grandpa is," Apollo joked.

**She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger.**

"You battled a five headed potato to the death, and after it bit you, it screamed 'Potatoes Forever' and then disappeared, taking it's army with it?" Hermes guessed.

"Sure.."

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"Ah yes, the only way to kill a Fury is to write them a sonnet describing the beauty you see in them as they terrorize and kill demigods." Thalia said seriously

"Can I? Pretty please with ambrosia on top?" Apollo pleaded to Artemis.

"Yes, but not right now. Whenever we end up stopping, go ahead." Artemis sighed.

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What ho?" Poseidon echoed.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Nico tightened his grip on Percy.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword –Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Riptide," Percy said fondly, pulling the pen out of his pocket.

**Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

Everyone, bar Percy and Ares, was holding his or her breath, not sure how the demigod had survived.

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares looked like he wanted to comment, but given the situation, he knew better.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"Percy, abusive relationships are bad. In fact, all abuse is bad. You know that, right?" Thalia asked, only half serious.

"Trust me, I'll never forget."

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Nico kissed Percy's cheek, mostly to remind himself that his boyfriend was fine.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.  
**Now that Percy was safe, Nico could relax, and he burst into laughter. All of the other males, along with Thalia and Artemis, joined him.

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Stalker," Nico teased.

Percy tensed, and subconsciously curled into Nico, thinking of his stalker.

**I was alone. **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"_Lethal_ ballpoint pen." Ares corrected.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Seriously?" Athena asked.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope."

"I know that now, Thalia."

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

The younger gods turned to look at Poseidon and Zeus.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Percy whimpered inaudibly, letting Nico hold him on his lap.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"You okay, son?"

"Yeah, course."

Apollo and Hermes exchanged looks, deciding not to bring it up in front of the whole council. They also agreed that they would tell the young boy's cousins.

**I said, "Who?"**

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

"The boy's heart is in the right place, wanting to protect you, but lying isn't the best thing to do," Hestia said softly.

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover…" Thalia sighed.

**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

"Now Chiron knows how to fool you…" Apollo told Percy.

**I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"As I said."

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward-**

"DRAMATIC MOMENT!" Hermes screamed, high-fiving his favorite brother.

**-looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That really confused me," Percy confessed, "anyways, Neeks? Can I sit in my own spot now?"

"Actually, though it is the first chapter, we need to take a break to fix our throne room. Apollo, Hermes, take them to your extra room. Aphrodite, send clothes of their style to their room. You may also add clothes that you would like them in, but they need clean clothes," Zeus ordered.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, "Done," she announced. "I have a row for each of them, with hangers and drawers, and I assume they will be able to tell whose clothes are whose."

"C'mon sis and cus'," Apollo and Hermes said, "Our room, well, ours and Artemis' room, is awesome."

The five left the throne room. They walked down the halls until they reached a large room. Well, all of the rooms on Olympus were large, but it seemed large to the teens. The room had a two Queen sized beds, separated by a nightstand with a lamp, some Wii remotes, and some DVD remotes. The wall had a movie-theatre screen sized TV with surround sound, a DVD player, and a Wii. One wall had the TV, one wall had the beds, one had a seemingly endless collection of DVDs and CDs, and the final wall had a door to a walk in closet, a door to a bathroom, a fridge, freezer, microwave, and some bowls and plates.

"Help yourself to whatever, we might pop in and hang out sometimes, and we might bring Artemis too. When she's away from the rest of the council, and her more uptight Hunters, no offense sis, she's actually awesome," Apollo told them.

_Done! Sorry for being a day late. Most of the chapter got deleted :(_

_I love you guys. I left it like this, because I'm going to now write the break and post it, because I feel bad for leaving you guys for another two weeks. I'm off to camp for the seventh year in a row. Sadly, I got sick so couldn't go up today, but at least I can give you guys the chapters. Tell me which characters you want me to feature most. Nico, Thalia, Percy, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis will be very major, the Big Three will finally become the dads they should've been for ages, and Hestia will be motherly._

_Was it good? Review!_

_Speaking of reviews, I'm now replying to all of them :D I'm going from the first review I got to the last._

**Goddess of Talk:**

**Thanks. Yep, I find Percy's always in control over everything and he probably wants to be taken care of sometimes (more of that in later chapters, maybe the next one). Thanks again. The Olympians are from the same time period. I've read a lot of stories of the gods in the past reading it with them, but I decided to expand on bonds that I think should have/could have been there. Thanks again, and if the flamers do come, I have plenty of supplies to make s'mores for you nice reviewers.**

**Guest: **

**I'm very glad that you are. Sorry that my update wasn't so soon, but after camp they should be more often. Well I appreciate the comment on my uniqueness. I've never been fond of sticking to the status quo. Yep, that's exactly why I kept Gabe alive. Chapter 3. I basically started this to be able to write that chapter. I also wanted to give Percy a weakness that would be noticeable in the reading.**

**HarryPotterPJODoctorWho:**

**Thanks. Yep, they probably would, and I guess I should have made it more clear that they do, in fact, care, they just don't say anything, cause hey, those kids just saved them. Okay, is mine not rated K? I'm not offended (in case that's how it sounds), but if it's not, could you tell me how to change it?**

**22random ninja22:**

**Awesome! Well, here it is. I don't plan on ever giving up on it, however I might go a week or two without updates sometimes, and I don't know about once I'm back in school, I'll try to update weekendly but two of my electives are Physics and Latin, so I could be very busy. **

**Midnight rainstorm:**

**Yay! I like when people like my writing. My updates will be worked on whenever I'm at home.**

**Bree:**

**Thanks for the faith in me! Next chapter is up (well this is the next chapter), still exited?**

**Guest #2:**

**Thanks. Glad you like it**

**I'm glad. That's good, I hope your feeling is right. I'm going to try and approach their reactions as realistically as I can (I'm basing the girls on which girl I know who's like them and how they would react (I'm Thalia), and I'm basing the guys on my band class, and some teachers (so the guys might not be as real)). I'm glad you like it, if you think of any scenes where you have an idea how they should react, let me know! I'm glad you like the changes. Some of them I made for fun, some I made to help the plot, and some I made because they make tapping into the characters easier. I'm glad, I don't find a lot of family stories on the three, I also love those two. I'm glad, I was worried making them more powerful might make them over-perfect. I don't condone abuse either, but having some experience (not from my family, but still) with it, I think it might help me with Percy. I love hurt/comfort too. I plan on having a big scene (after chapter 3, when Nico and Thalia find out), that's very hurt/comfort, because I think those three should be portrayed as close more often.**

**That was my goal. I hate the status-quo, even on fanfic. I've never liked having to do things other people's ways, so now this exits. I like Percy and Annabeth in the books, but that's because of Rick. Most of the Percabeth stories I've read aren't that great. I haven't read any in a long time You're very welcome.**

**Thanks so much, this review made me so happy. I read it after having a tough day, a panic attack, and an ankle sprain, and then I read this and it really did make me a lot happier.**

**ColorMyStarsYellow13:**

**Well, I hope you like how it turns out, and if you don't, let me know. Yay! Points are awesome :) Did you like the mini scenes? The next chapter should have a bit more of it, and when we meet Gabe, things will be quite interesting.**

**Love you all!**

**Arty**


	3. Break 1

_AN: Still not mine **pout**_

_Love you guys; this is my present to you before camp._

_Again, reviews will be replied to at the end of the chapter, even though it's been 5 minutes since I posted a chapter, I will wait a couple of hours before replying/posting. If I get a lot of reviews after, I'll make a chapter of replies to the ones I missed._

"Hey, guys? I'm going to shower and change…" Percy said, and walked into the bathroom.

"Perfect!" The two gods exclaimed, throwing themselves onto one of the beds. They gestured to the other two to sit on the other bed, which they did without complaint.

"Okay, we didn't want to bring this up around all the others, but you two should know." Hermes started.

"When the that Nancy chick said something about Percy getting whipped, you know how he said he was fine?" Apollo asked. The cousins both nodded.

"He was lying." Hermes said bluntly.

"Fuck." Nico said simply.

"Now now, Nico, your daddy dearest wouldn't like that much now would he," The two gods smirked.

"Speaking of, what was that about? He's been a bastard since I started spending time in the Underworld and now he's correcting my vocabulary?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Thalia asked.

"If I had to guess, they've been being so hard on you so that you don't die in the war and now you're safe so I guess they're trying to be real dads now." Artemis said sensibly, walking into the room. "Were you telling them about the fact that he was lying?"

"You know it, sis," Artemis laughed at them, and sat between them.

Percy walked out of the bathroom in a towel. He looked at Nico questioningly, and the taller boy went into the closet and brought him a pair of jeans and briefs. He looked at the briefs, blushed, and looked at Nico questioningly. Nico gave him a look that implied that Percy was lucky. Percy blushed even more, realizing what his boyfriend meant.

"Thanks," he smiled, pulling them on before dropping the towel and sitting with his cousins.

"Hey guys, sorry to ditch you, but we have to help fix the throne room," Artemis said, grabbing her brothers, and the trio left.

"So, did they want anything?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Nico said, as Thalia switched beds to face the couple.

"Dibs on this bed. I'm guessing it's Artemis'. It's nice." Thalia said.

"Go ahead. Anyways, Pet… According to those three, you lied to us." Nico said sternly.

"Apparently you weren't fine when the whipping was mentioned." Thalia said.

Percy blushed, and looked away, feeling very uncomfortable with where he knew this was going.

"Were you okay?" Nico asked, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I… Um… Well… No." Percy finally admitted.

"Why not?"

"Um… Can I tell you guys once I get to camp in the book?" He asked softly.

"Okay." Nico said.

"Now I have a question." Thalia announced.

"Can't be worse…" Percy muttered.

"Why did you ask Nico to be Dom?"

"I never asked him to be Dom, that whole thing was unplanned, just sorta happened…"

"But you did ask me to top," Nico reminded him.

"Why?" The girl asked curiously.

"I'm tired… so fucking tired. Not like, I want to sleep or whatever, but I'm just so tired. Everyone expects me to always be in control, and take charge and shit. I'm tired. I want someone to take care of me, for a change. Someone to tell me it's okay to relax and let someone else protect me for a change. That's Nico," he said, leaning on his boyfriend.

"Well that makes sense."

"Now what do we talk about?" Nico asked randomly.

"Is he a good lay?" Thalia asked.

"Very."

"Enough about my sex life!" Percy blushed.

"Fine, let's get out of these clothes and see what Aphrodite got us." Thalia said.

The boys sighed, but followed.

Thalia quickly walked over to clothes for the boys and chose their outfits. She grabbed slim fitting, but not quite skinny, jeans for Percy, and then moved on to grab him a plain white tank top and a button-up blue and green plaid shirt.

"Once you put that on I'll make sure everything is right." She instructed. Percy quickly began to change, as Thalia moved on to Nico.

She quickly grabbed him black super-skinny jeans, which had been adjusted at the crotch, quite evidently. She then grabbed him a grey wife beater, and gave him the same instructions as she had given to Percy.

Around the same time, Percy had finished, so she gave him a pair of blue converse low tops, and messed up his hair, before deeming him perfect.

She moved on to herself, grabbing black leather jeans, a dark blue tank top, and a black leather jacket.

She quickly focused back to Nico, giving him black and white plaid converse, a black aviator jacket, and pushing his bangs all to one side of his face.

She got dressed, and pulled on high heel black boots, a simple lightning bolt necklace, and some silver bracelets, leaving her hair as it was.

"Looking good, cuz," Percy said.

"Course I am," She grinned, and the three lay down on one of the beds, too lazy to actually put in a movie until Nico went and grabbed one.

"Sweeny Todd?" Thalia asked.

"What, too scary?" He teased.

"Never. Johnny Depp is just a particularly great specimen of eye candy."

"Yes he is," Percy said in agreement, leaning on Nico as soon as the taller boy lay down.

Around 'Nothing's Gonna Harm You', the two 'Punk' cousins realized that the other boy had fallen asleep.

An hour after that, they received an IM from the throne room, so they woke Percy up and went to read the next chapter.

_And DONE! That's the break. Woo!_

_And onto my replies._

**ColorMyStarsYellow13:**

**Does this explain? I kinda figured Nico's train of thought would be along the lines of, he asked me to top, that led to me being Dom. As for the Big 3, again, does that explain? Thanks for the review, it inspired a lot of this, cause it reminded me to point out how that stuff happened.**

**22random ninja22:**

**Woo! Awesome. Yay! I'm hyper. Hi! I like your username.**

**Goddess of Talk:**

**I HAVE FINALLY FOUND A FELLOW UNDERSTANDER! Be warned, I hope to make that scene decidedly epic and intense and then have them "off to bed" and even more intense bondingness. OMIGODS! YOU ARE A GENIUS! Will you be my advisorish person? Like, give suggestions like that a lot? :D Cause that would be awesome!**

**Poseidon'sgirl:**

**Yay! Welcome to the club of shipping of them. Glad you like it.**

**Love you all,**

**Arty**

**Hey, review more? Me gusta los reviews.**


	4. Socks of Death

_AN: not mine yet._

_Okay, I need to know who you guys want to see most. I plan on featuring Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and the Little 3. Sorry I stopped for so long. I went to camp, then I was busy seeing my friends all day-everyday :| I do love you guys, and as of next Sunday I should update a lot when I'm not learning Latin to graduate the year._

_Love,_

_Arty3_

"I wrote my sonnet!" was the first thing Apollo said when the demigods walked into the room.

Aphrodite squealed, "I love your outfits! Who chose them?"

"Thalia," Artemis told her.

"You like fashion?" The goddess of beauty asked.

"To an extent." Thalia admitted.

"That's great!"

"Okay?"

"Really, you made them look great, and I _love_ your outfit! That's it, we have to go shopping!"

"Right now?"

"After this chapter." _(AN: Sorry for all the breaks, I just realized I needed something to happen before chapter 3 of the book.)_

"Okay, but please don't try to make me girly like someone like Drew. I like my style."

"I wasn't going to, Drew's style may be the stereotypical girly style, but things can be fashionable for different styles." Aphrodite explained to the dark haired girl, both grinning.

"Now Aphrodite, don't go stealing my hunters," Artemis laughed.

"Please!"

"Hey… Um.. Can we like sit down or something?" Percy asked, yawning.

"Go ahead. We're just waiting for the big guys," Hermes laughed.

Nico picked up his boyfriend, who looked tired enough to fall over, and sat the two of them down.

When the last gods eventually arrived, Nico picked up the book and started reading.

**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**

Everyone looked at Percy, who just shrugged and grinned.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more that I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr- a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip- had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"How did they find her in that amount of time?" Thalia asked, as the gods just looked at her.

"What do you mean, sis?" Apollo asked.

"They didn't know that Mrs. Dodds would vaporize until around fifteen seconds before Percy came back outside. How did they find Mrs. Kerr in that time?"

"That, littlest sister, is our secret," Hermes teased her.

"Fine. Leave your favorite family members out of the loop," Percy said, and the more laidback gods laughed with the demigods.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You are psycho, cuz, embrace it," Apollo and Hermes told him seriously.

**It got so I almost believed them- Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

"The only reason you didn't was Grover." Thalia said.

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Knew it!" Thalia cheered.

"No one doubted you," Percy said with a laugh.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something _had_ happened at the museum.**

"He can be taught!" Nico exclaimed.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.  
**Nico looked at Percy with concern. "You really need more sleep." He stated.

Percy looked down, "that's probably very unlikely."

"Why?"

"Nightmares."

Nico gently kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "I'll help you with those," he promised.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

"Were you having trouble cause of the dyslexia?" Apollo asked sympathetically.  
"Mostly. ADHD makes it a lot harder to study though."

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"Well done, cuz," Hermes congratulated.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

"Can't blame you, you're mom rocks," Thalia said.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"What? There's nothing on earth that could convince me that I would be okay with putting up with him," Percy said, wide-eyed at the mention of Gabe.

**And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees.**

Thalia smirked at her cousin, who stuck his tongue out.

**I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"He won't be going back either," Thalia said.

"You don't say?"

**I'd miss Latin class, too –Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

"Of course you can do well," Nico reprimanded him.

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

Percy looked at Nico, silently pleading him not to lecture him again.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

Poseidon grinned, glad that his son understood.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

Athena glared murderously.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson._**

"It's only cause we believe," Nico quoted himself.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, "worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropped, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

**I inched closer.**

"… **alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"**But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"**

"**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"**Sir, he saw her…"**

**His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"**Sir, I… I can't fail my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"Stupid Goat Boy didn't fail me gods dammit!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yes he did," Zeus muttered, causing his daughter to glare at him.

"**You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NEVER give your position!" Apollo, Hermes, and, shockingly, Artemis exclaimed.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"At least you know not to leave evidence," Thalia said.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

"Good, hide and you're a bit safer," Hermes told him.

**A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop, _like muffld wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spole. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"**Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn…"**

"**Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"**Don't remind me."**

"Gods I hate exams," Percy sighed.

"So do we, young grasshopper, so do we," Apollo and Hermes said sagely.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

"**Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

"**You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"**Just… tired."**

"Percy…" Nico sighed.

"I know, I know…" Percy muttered.

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"THREE HOURS? WHAT THE FUCK?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia, language."

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

"**Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's… it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"Bitch!" Nico exclaimed.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

"**I mean…" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

"Well done, Chiron," Poseidon muttered.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"**Right," I said, trembling.**

"**No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say… you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

"**Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

"**Percy-"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**He other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich_ juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Thanks Perce," Nico, Thalia, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis laughed.

"Well ya know, there are no bigger nobodies than the Ghost King, the Lieutenant of Artemis, two Greek gods and a Greek goddess…" He grinned.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"**Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound and I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha –what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much _did_ you hear?"**

"**Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…"**

"**Grover-"**

"**And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"**

"**Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, whish was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

Mr. D smirked.

**but I finally made out something like:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

"**What's Half-"**

"**Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um… summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.  
"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or… or if you need me."**

"**Why would I need you?"**

"Be nice." Nico scolded.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

**I started at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me._**

"**Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road –no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Poseidon, Nico, and Thalia looked worriedly at Percy, Nico holding him tighter. Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis looked worriedly at the demigods they had become so fond of, being so reminded of themselves. They were worried about Percy, of course, but they were also worried about how the other two would cope if he died.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. **

"**Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

"**Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

"**Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"If they weren't the fates, that would be funny, but wrong time," Artemis sighed.

"**Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

"**We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"**What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"**Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.**

Thalia and Nico were sobbing quietly.

**Her two friends balled up the electric blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for –Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. **

**The passengers cheered.**

"**Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

"**Grover?"  
"Yeah?"**

"**What are you not telling me?"**

As Nico read that, Hermes, who had been thinking about the scene, realized something. He sat up straight and looked questioningly at Percy, who caught his eye and nodded.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

"**You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

"**The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost –older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

"**Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"**This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"**What last time?"**

"**Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"**Grover," I said, because he was starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"**Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

"**Grover –that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"Percy? Why didn't you tell us?" Thalia asked, trying to be calm, but her voice betrayed her.

"It's all done. It's not me. It's… Luke's. And I think it was really meant to show me how many people would have to die to fix everything." Percy said calmly.

"THALIA!" Aphrodite squealed. "We have to go shopping now!"

Thalia sighed, but grinned. "Can I get changed then?"

"Sure."

"I have something I need to do too, before I get 'home'," Percy said, standing up.

"I guess I'll just hang out in the room then…" Nico said.

The group of six (Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Thalia, Percy, and Nico) walked to the room.

Thalia went to change first, pulling on a black faux-leather mini skirt, and a dark blue crop top with a lightning bolt made of bronze studs.

Percy then went to pull on loose jeans, and a plain blue t-shirt.

"Well, I'm off," Thalia said, walking out of the room.

"Bye guys," Percy waved. "I love you, Nico," he added, kissing his boyfriend passionately.

**SellTheeSoul4Bacon**

**Love the user :D Glad it did. OMIGODS I FEEL SPECIAL :D 3 I'm sorry that this time took me so long.**

**I know the feeling, but for me it's when I get skype messages from my two best friends.**

**Yes, that's the other reason I keep writing breaks, I need to prepare myself. Ooh! Good idea! Who should knock him up? Gabe or Nico?**

**~Artemis**

**Hi!**

**Sorry bout the shortness of the chapter, I was sick… Yes they are getting suspicious. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Of course there'll be more about evil Gabe. Chapter three (minor confrontation from everyone) and then post chapter 4 (which will be Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Nico, and Thalia).**

**I am very glad you like it. I've always found it exhausting to act strong, and Percy must've gone insane. I'm glad you approve.**

**THANKS :D**

**Eagerly writing more now that I'm free(er)**

**~Artemis**

**HeyItsAmber**

**Hey! Glad you love it! You're welcome. My sister had to tell me so many times. Thanks! I've been looking for their relationship like that for so long, I got pissed and wrote this. What's the other story? Hope I live up to the expectations**

**~Artemis**

**Shika's Twin**

**Same :D OTP. Thanks! I'm trying to update more.**

**~Artemis**

**Maria**

**It's fine. It made me very glad 3 thanks! There's a really good fanfic called "Cousins" it has a sequel, which is also good, but you should try to find it. I don't remember the author though.**

**~Artemis**


	5. Break 2

_AN: I'm SO SORRY! I was in Toronto, my sister went to boarding school, I went home, I've been in school, and even though I have no homework, I'm busy because I now take Riding lessons, I'm at the gym twice a week, I just had auditions (2 days ago) for my school musical, and I'm trying to fix shit with my friends. So yes, I still love you, I listen to my RLT playlist at least once a day, and I think about how I want to organize stuff. _

The cousins stood on the elevator.

"Is it weird that I expect New York to still be a battle zone?" Percy asked.

"Of course not."

"Also, since you know Artemis best, why do you think she, Apollo, and Hermes are acting the way they are?"

"Well I think Hermes and Apollo always liked us, and Artemis with the council or hunters is very reserved, but I'm guessing the other two bring out the better side of her."

"Like we do for you?" he laughed.

"Sure…" she smirked.

The elevator dinged and the dark haired cousins got off.

"Bye, have fun shopping,"

"Sureeee…" Thalia drawled doubtfully.

They walked out of the door. Thalia got into a red convertible with Aphrodite, while Percy walked off.

Eventually Percy stopped, looking around. He saw someone walk down the alleyway towards him.

"Brat! You're late." The overweight man yelled.

"Sorry sir," Percy apologized, looking down."

"Look at me when I talk to you." Gabe ordered. Percy lifted his eyes.

"Sorry sir."

"No you ain't," Gabe growled, shoving the boy against a brick wall and pulling down his pants. Percy barely had time to scream before his old stepfather was on him, attacking with attempt to borderline kill.

-Scene Switch-

Meanwhile, Thalia was sitting in the convertible with a goddess of beauty. She sighed, bored of the New York traffic.

"So Thalia, how did you get into clothes?" Thalia asked.

"Well first I chose them, then, I take one article and put it on-"

"Not like that… How did you find a passion for them?" The goddess laughed.

"Well… I wouldn't call it a passion… But I was actually a pageant queen. My mom wanted the money, so she put me in pageants and I discovered that even if I hated the frills and lace and shit I liked designing clothes and finding the right outfit for the right person." Thalia said.

Finally they pulled into a parking spot in Times Square and they got out. They walked through the crowded streets into a Hot Topic _**(I don't give if there is one or not, that's where Thalia would shop)**_. Thalia looked around while Aphrodite waited. All of a sudden, Aphrodite grabbed her arm and took her to a wall, where a blue and black checkered corset hung. Thalia bit her lip to avoid squealing. Aphrodite grabbed one in her size and ushered her into a stall to try it on. About a minute or two later, Thalia exited the stall and spun in a circle.

"OMIUS, you _have_ to get that!" Aphrodite squealed.

After repeating that a few more times and in a few more stores, the two girls got back in the car and drove to the Empire State building and returned to Olympus.

Thalia walked straight back to her room and sat on one of the beds. Apollo, Hermes, and Nico were in the middle of a Mario Kart battle.

"Percy back yet?"

"I'm here," Percy said softly, walking into the room. His clothes were a bit ripped, and there was some blood, but he had done pretty well hiding it.

"Perce? What happened?"

"I was in central park and kinda fell into some bushes. I'm gonna shower now," he announced.

"I call Bullshit," Thalia announced.

"So do I, but we can't do shit about it until he gets to camp."

"I propose we bargain for the chapter before, since I doubt whatever he has to tell us is from camp." Thalia said.

"Do we get to be involved?" Hermes asked curiously.

"Considering how long we've lived and how many kids we have and whatever we could be helpful," Apollo pointed out.

"It's up to Percy," Nico decided.

About ten minutes later, Percy walked out of the bathroom and went to change into jeans and a blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt. Thalia decided to then go to the closet and put on her new top from Hot Topic.

"Perce, two things… First of all, will you tell us whatever it is you have to tell us the chapter before you get to camp instead?" Thalia asked.

"Sure… Fine." Percy sighed.

"And second, can we please know and help too? Chances are we'll have a better idea on what to do." Artemis asked. Percy nodded.

"Guys! Time to go!" Hermes realized, and the cousins ran out of the room towards the throne room.

_IT'S DONE! I finished this with one percent battery in Latin class…_

**Poseidon'sgirl**

**That's a very good point that I plan on using. Gracias.**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**AppleBlossomx**

**It actually would have been Percy having Gabe's but okay.**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**SellTheeSoul4Bacon**

**Yay! Thanks! I do want to, and hopefully will after Percy's secret comes out, because I just want to get there.**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Mimichamp**

**Yayyyy! I'm working on it!**

**Love**

**Arty**

**Simi Scarletti**

**Okidoki :)**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Scarlett Dove**

**Yay! Tysm! Apparently not soon :P hopefully (but maybe not) my next updates will be faster now that I'm getting better at only having my friend's homework to do after school. I'LL TRY FOR YOU3**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**BiForEver69**

**First off, EPIC USERNAME! Second, I'll try because I'm now doing homework in Latin class. That's why I made them agree to that (I DON'T WANNA WAIT)**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**BiForEver69**

**Hi again :) I plan on Apollo basically being his doctor, and all three of them (Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis) taking care of him.**

**Love again,**

**Arty**

**BiForEver69,**

**I think you're my new favorite :) I'm gonna try but I never know when I'll get in my net fight with a girl in my class or get stuck with 5 people's hw for like 3 subjects… :P not kidding :( I'm glad it's gooooooood**

**Love and more love,**

**Arty**

**Maria,**

**Thalia is gonna FLIP :D Nico is gonna be just as pissed but trying to calm Percy down. Poseidon may or may not make an earthquake and tsunami hit Japan… And yes, Nico and Thalia will confront him again.**

**Did that explain or do I need to add more?**

**Love forever and ever,**

**Arty**


	6. AN- Courses of Action- To Be Replaced

Omigods, I'm so fucking sorry! I know, excuses excuses... I'm sorry! Just finished exams and SATs (which were not designed for ninth graders). And now I'm bored as fuck in my Latin class cause I don't want to translate things…

Anywho, much more importantly, why there's no update ready... Writers block... So this chapter is mostly done, and I have two courses of action... First off, I sadly realized percy has to have gabe's baby cause pregnancy signs wouldn't show the day after having sex (I think, I've never been preggers though). Anywho, vote for courses of action?

1: percy admits to all forms of abuse, apollo chooses to check just in case.

2: percy doesn't admit to the rape, but apollo does a full examination, finds him pregnant...

Feel free to suggest another option. Also, my muse might just hop off at a different stop entirely.

I'm not going to reply to reviews here since I'm going to replace this with the finished chapter.

Love, apologies, and brownies,

Arty


End file.
